


Carry Me Home

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [16]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Emerald City Bar | Joe's Bar (Grey's Anatomy), F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: In which Meredith Grey helps a drunken Addison Montgomery home.
Relationships: Meredith Grey & Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Addison's Anatomy / Meredith's Anatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238866) by [Addie_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_queen/pseuds/Addie_queen). 
  * Inspired by [Peanut Butter and Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251190) by [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies). 



_Author's Note:_

Episode Tag: GA-S3-E2 "I Am A Tree," and canon divergence from there.

This work is inspired by "Addison's Anatomy/Meredith's Anatomy," by Lannister_queen on Ao3, which dropped today and was a sort of neat premise.

This is a similar angst premise, because drunk honesty is apparently a jam. Enjoy!

Also, this is inspired by LordOfLezzie's "Peanut Butter and Fluff," because it's the cutest story ever!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

[ **Carry Me Home** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253233)

* * *

_In which Meredith Grey helps a drunken Addison Montgomery home._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Meredith Grey watches Addison Forbes Montgomery falling apart slowly from the other end of the Emerald City bar this evening as she nurses a single _soda_ painstakingly slowly without ever taking a damn shot of anything stronger, no matter how much she feels like tequila tonight.

Apparently, (according to Joe, that is, who is still eating Izzie's muffins by the bundle along with the others), the neonatal Doctor has been here all day binge-drinking and even he hasn't been able to get through to her.

Meredith understands that thought deeply.

And she feels absolutely _awful_ about it.

"I'm desirable, Amanda!?" Says Addison. Well, _slurs_ Addison, really.

"Miranda," Bailey corrects her but Addison just keeps on talking.

Meredith can hear the pain in Addison's voice and she's glad that Bailey is with her because Bailey would be a good person to take care of a drunk person assertively, but still, Meredith has this inexplicable instinct to take care of the woman herself.

It's her fault that she's in this mess anyway.

And now she's adding 'eavesdropping,' to her list of spectacular sins.

Back when Meredith came to Seattle she didn't know Derek was married and she didn't know about Addison.

But then she met her and Addison stood up for her and she told her about all the mistakes she made against Derek with his best friend Mark Sloan.

And then Meredith had to all but fuck her over, literally, at the prom when Derek started looking at her and Finn had plans he wanted with her and Meredith just needed something to take the edge off of it all.

That's how Meredith feels right now, and that's why she's sipping her soda ever-so-slowly at the Emerald City Bar.

Meredith is sitting pretty much alone while she watches Addison drown herself in red wine and whiskey and she's swaying slowly now, barely keeping her head up off of the table.

Meredith sighs.

Addison's going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning and she'll have a hell of a hard time without her husband to take care of her.

Derek's not sitting next to her and Meredith can't really blame him for that. Nor can she blame Addison for not wanting to seek him out.

Meredith can see Addison leaning earnestly towards Joe now, asking him something about her being desirable.

"I'm desirable right, Joe?!" Addison exclaims desperately.

"I have a boyfriend," Joe reminds her about Walter.

"Be that as it may, I don't need you to tell me how wildly attractive I am. Wildly attractive!" Addison flails her arms in the air dramatically as she says this last part.

It breaks Meredith's heart even more that she's been a part of Addison feeling unwanted.

She goes through the list as she orders it all up in her head.

First Derek hurt Addison.

Then Addison hurt Derek.

Then Addison and Mark hurt each other.

Then Derek hurt Meredith.

Then Derek hurt Addison.

And now Meredith wants to hurt Derek FOR Addison because she knows Addison deserves better than to be feeling like nobody in the world could ever want her again.

Seriously, McDreamy and McSteamy need to get their priorities straight here.

Such as prioritizing the Connecticut Goddess that is Addison Forbes Montgomery(-Shepherd?)

"You are. Your wildly attractive cab is here," Joe deadpans.

"It is. Told me to call a cab at ten. It's ten," says Joe tenderly.

Bailey smiles gently to Addison as he says this, who grumbles in protest at being kicked out of the bar so damn early.

(Even if she had been sitting there for the past entire day.)

"It is?" Addison asks as if she really didn't know.

(She probably doesn't.)

Meredith watches as Addison's face falls again.

Meredith is pulled out from her thought spiral as Addison says that "it's probably for the best, huh," and Bailey says back "I would say so."

The Grey girl watches as they pull Addison's coat over her shoulder and Bailey helps her walk past the door.

Meredith is staring, but despite never taking her eyes off the redhead, for once she seems to be invisible to Derek's wife as Addison is led out to the parking lot.

It takes a split second for Meredith to decide what to do.

Her eyes flicker between Derek and Addison, each of the McMarried counterparts on opposite ends of the bar now, and each having once been at the very least a subject of Meredith's pure awe and admiration (to say the very least…).

Bailey looks at her strangely but Meredith doesn't flinch.

"Let me help her. Please. I've only had soda and water today and I drove. Let me take her back, it's safer this way," Meredith insists to Bailey, while also flicking her eyes back and forth between her and Addison.

"Am I taking her or what?" Says the cab driver impatiently.

"She might get sick, she's been drinking," says Meredith dryly.

"I'm not gonna-" Addison slurs, and this seems to convince the cab driver to pretend to have another call coming in on his walkie-talkie the same way the Doctors frequently pretend they're getting an emergency page.

"Can you take me?" Addison asks Meredith sweetly and Bailey looks at Addison skeptically.

"It's okay, I could drive her, just help me get her to my car," Meredith offers to Bailey, who helps direct the drunken Addison to Meredith's passenger seat and buckle her in.

"Take care, Addison. And be gentle with her, Grey, will you?" Says Bailey warningly.

Bailey doesn't add "or I'll make your entire intern experience a living hell," because it's already implied, and even drunken-Addison can sense this sentiment.

"Bye Amanda," says Addison with a wave.

"Goodnight, Bailey," Meredith sighs as Bailey chuckles at Addison's second name slip-up of the evening.

"Where do you want to go Addison?" Asks Meredith gently.

"Carry me home?" Asks Addison sweetly.

"And where would that be?" Meredith asks gently.

"I don't have one anymore," Addison bursts into tears.

"Oh, oh, it's okay, it's okay, Addison, hey," Meredith holds Addison in her arms.

"I can't go back to the trailer and I hate it anyway. And I can't go to New York because I don't have a broomstick to fly on. And I can't go back to the hospital because I don't wanna. And I think I have a hotel room but I don't remember where, and maybe I'm supposed to be meeting Mark tonight but he's gonna wanna sex me up and I don't like sex when I'm hanged-over, so I don't know," says Addison drunkenly.

"Do you want to come over?" Asks Meredith because it seems like the only logical answer.

"Yeah," says Addison.

"Okay, let's get you home," Meredith hums as she checks that Addison is fully buckled in before driving her. "If you're gonna be sick let me know," says Meredith, and Addison nods but tells her that's not really an issue for her for whatever reason.

"I just get really hunged-over," says Addison.

"Ah," says Meredith. "Right," Meredith smiles despite herself.

"Can you sing me to sleep?" Asks Addison.

"I'm not a very good singer," says Meredith.

"I just want to hear music. It helps me sleep," says Addison.

"Alright," says Meredith, wondering what on earth she could possibly sing this woman that would even be worth her damn time.

Nothing comes up in her radar though, she switches on the radio to see if something sticks.

Meredith doesn't know this song, but Addison seems to and she belts it out loudly as Meredith admires her drunken singing.

Addison is pretty good, even though she's wasted and Meredith finds it really sweet.

Eventually, a song comes on that Meredith recognizes just as they're getting out of the car at her house.

Addison needs a hand being lifted up into Meredith's bed, and Meredith sings for her softly the entire way...

" _Tonight, we are young… So let's set the world on fire... We can burn brighter than the sun..."_

Meredith sighs as Addison seems to be soothed by this as she tucks the redhead into her bed.

"Stay?" Addison asks Meredith, voice barely above a whisper.

"Addison…" Meredith says in a nervous tone.

"Please. I don't want to be naked with you tonight, I just need to know I'm not so alone," says Addison.

"Okay, if you're sure," says Meredith. "I wouldn't want to take advantage of you," Meredith adds.

"But I'm your boss and I'm older and I'm married to Derek?" Addison squeaks.

"Exactly. Derek. I took advantage of him drunk at that bar when I met him and look how all that turned out," says Meredith.

"You could still take advantage of me- you're pretty," Addison deadpans.

"Addison!" Exclaims Meredith.

"What? Just because I don't wanna be naked with you right now doesn't mean I don't think you're probably a really good lay. Like, good enough for my husband to leave me for good," says Addison honestly. Very honestly. Alcohol makes Addison honest, it seems.

"Thanks, Addison. It's really a compliment coming from you," says Meredith sweetly as she crawls into bed next to the taller woman, who cuddles into her instinctively.

"Whadya mean?" Says Addison about that last part.

"You're a whole lot of desirable, you know. Like, wildly desirable," Meredith smiles while using Addison's very own phrasing.

"Thanks, Grey," says Addison.

"You're welcome," says Meredith with a yawn.

"Are you still sad?" Says Addison.

"A little," says Meredith.

"Me too," says Addison, bursting into tears again.

Meredith holds her tighter as tears are streaming down her cheeks as well.

"I wonder what Derek and Mark and Finn are up to?" Asks Addison rhetorically.

"I have no idea, but I'm happy just where I am," says Meredith genuinely.

"Me too," says Addison. "I'm happy too," she sighs as she curls into Meredith tighter.

"Sing again?" Asks Addison.

"Just for a little while, then sleep?" Says Meredith as she strokes her palm over Addison's face.

Addison nods, and Meredith starts singing the rest of that song she'd learned from the radio earlier.

Somehow the words seemed to fit for the evening, and Meredith can't help but sing them.

" _So if by the time, the bar closes, and you feel like falling down. I'll carry you home, tonight."_

Addison closes her eyes and cries herself to sleep in Meredith's arms.

Meredith holds onto Addison and cries over her until she falls deeply asleep as well.

Meanwhile, Derek Shepherd and Finn Dandridge make awkward small-talk at the bar together and talk mostly about dogs because they don't want to talk about the fact that they're both waiting for women who happened to be apparently absent that evening.

Mark Sloan knocks on the door of the Archfield Hotel that Addison gave him before getting nothing but the gentle breeze from the window as his answer.

When Meredith wakes up in the morning she sees Addison texting furiously apologizing to Mark for forgetting him.

Addison tells Meredith that she's glad she never went to the hotel with him, and Meredith is really glad.

"Do you really think I'm desirable?" Asks Addison to Meredith.

"Wildly," Meredith Grey smiles at Addison Montgomery.

"I really need to get a divorce," Addison laughs.

"Probably," Meredith laughs.

"Thanks for carrying me home," says Addison sincerely.

_Meredith Grey can't help but wonder when Addison Montgomery started calling her house her 'home,' but so far, she likes it beyond anything she could ever possibly explain._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Song reference - "We Are Young" by Fun.

*EDIT: A previous version of this story had Meredith drinking a quarter of a beer before driving home.

Thanks to some very valid concerns about intoxication and vehicles, this has been changed to Meredith drinking water and soda.

All of this is very appreciated!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
